


Cailín amháin níos lú uaigneach

by sakurasake



Series: Blood and Magic series [1]
Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One girl made a decision. Adele had to stop Nuada...and save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cailín amháin níos lú uaigneach

Title: Cailín amháin níos lú uaigneach  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Hellboy  
Pairing: Nuada/OC, Abe/Nuala, Hellboy/Liz  
Summary: One girl made a decision. Adele had to stop Nuada...and save him.  
…  
Her brother had told her she was crazy. Her uncle said he'd cover with her parents. Her aunt told her to be careful, which Adele didn't entirely think was needed. But, as she peeked, seeing Nuada standing there holding his hand out to a big red guy, she was beginning to think that she should have. Because Nuada hadn't gone there alone.

It was so close. So close. All he had to do was hand over the crown piece. His sister's blue man was just about to step forward with it, when the mercenary he hired came out of the shadows with his knife at the throat of...

Nuala could feel her brother's heart stop. He knew the girl.

“My lord,” The merc spoke, angling the knife against Adele's throat, “I found this...human...watching.”  
Liz could see it on Nuada's face. It was on her face when she thought that Hellboy would die. Fear. True, unfettered fear. The crown dropped from Nuada's hand, hitting the stone at their feet with a loud clang. Liz put her hand on Hellboy's arm and started backing up. Hellboy and Abe followed her lead, Nuala mimicking it rather quickly when she felt her brother's anger.

Nuada felt his spear pressed against his hand. The mercenary froze, eyes widening. Boss was supposed to be happy that he'd caught a human.

Adele didn't move a single inch. Big blue eyes on Nuada as he drew his spear, unsure of what the elf was going to do next.

Nuada leapt, spear extended and held high.

Adele closed her eyes, waiting for it...and it didn't come. She opened one eye to see a panting Nuada in front of her, and turned to see the body of the merc dropping to the floor behind her.

“Fuck...” Adele let out a breath, before turning to Nuada and thumping him on his chest, “I nearly shit myself, thank you.”  
Liz and Nuala both snickered quietly. Hellboy and Abe just watched in shock.

“Do you know how hard of a person you are to find?” Adele asked Nuada, looking up into the gold eyes of the royal elf.  
Nuada raised one brow at Adele, looking at her like Liz would look at Hellboy sometimes. Which the half demon recognized.

“She's your girlfriend...”  
Hellboy's statement made both Adele and Nuada look at him. Adele thumbed at Nuada.

“His head is harder than that hand of yours, big guy,” Adele chuckled, “it's more like besties with benefits for all I know. The walking hair commer...”  
Hellboy barely heard Nuala whisper something, something Nuala had heard Adele say the first time the girl saw her brother walk out of the bath.

“Whoop, there it is...”


End file.
